Mechanophilia
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: When he turned her on, she really returned the favor. SoulxMotorcycle.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my OTP now.**

He should really get some sleeping pills or maybe a girlfriend. Either way, there was no way this was healthy. It was insane and for once he couldn't blame it on the black blood. For the third time this week, Soul rolled out of his bed and slid out of his pajamas to slip on a pair of thin jeans and a loose t-shirt. The scythe quietly slipped out of the house and down the stairs to the garage of their apartment complex.

There she was, his secret lover in all her metalic glory. He had to bite his lip to keep from grinning at the sleek bike. The closer he got, the more tense his body became. However, once he was seated, the tension in his body uncoiled. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous, it wasn't like the bike would reject him. With that he revved the engine and let out a soft moan as the mechanical purr shot up and down his spine.

Soul wasn't sure when this addiction started or how but he was forfeiting the little sleep he could get for it. Of course, this hadn't gone unnoiticed by his friends and teachers. Maka had caught him one night and he merely said he was having trouble sleeping and went for a ride which wasn't entirely false. He just left out the whole part about coming on the seat of the bike.

So here he was, trying to keep his body under control until he got to the little cavern he found a few weeks ago. It was in a nice secluded place where he didn't have to worry about getting caught. Because really, how do you explain getting off to your motorcycle?

The ten minute drive almost killed Soul but he finally made it to his little hideout and he quickly idled the bike. At first he would strip down but cleaning come off the bike was tideous and took forever so he began wearing condoms but they would stick to the leather of the seat. One day, on the way to school, he noticed that one pair of his pants were unusually thin and he could feel every vibration of the bike almost as well as when he was naked. He began keeping a spare pair of pants in his saddle bag for the ride home.

The scythe unbuttoned his jeans to give his cock a little room before pressing himself against the rumbling leather seat. His fingers gripped the chrome handles tightly as he began to grind against the seat. His moans grew louder as he moved fasted and pressed harder against the bike.

It didn't take long for Soul's toes to curl in their boots and for his head to come to rest on the cool metal of the handlebars. One shaky hand slid under his shirt to tweak a nipple. Soul slowly moved one hand down the handlebars to just in front of the seat as he sat up to grind himself harder.

He felt his entire body tense up again and the hand under his shirt shot down to clutch at his cock. With one final thrust, Soul orgasmed to the rumble of his bike. The scythe slumped against the bike and tried to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he pulled the bike out of idle and headed home.

As with afew nights before, Maka was waiting for him. "Go out riding again?" Soul nodded, not catching the way Maka looked at him. "Hey, can I _come_ next time?"

He, however, didn't miss what her question implied.

It was then that he realised he hadn't changed clothes.

**AN: There isn't going to be a second part so you can make up your own ending.**

**And yes, there are really people who are sexually attracted to motorcycles. **

**Totally tempted to write one where Liz is attracted to a _normal_ gun but I doubt I will so if anyone wants too, go ahead. **

**OH. I got a tumblr. You should follow me. I'll follow you back most likely.**

**Review whore loves reviews.**


	2. For Purply

Soul was jittery. This had been a ritual he did alone but Maka had asked to join him. It felt wrong to not share it will her. He clutched his jeans in one hand as he knocked on her door. "If you want to go with me, hurry. I'm gonna leave soon." He heard her say something and shrugged, he needed to change now. He wouldn't get to later.

By the time he came out of the bathroom, Maka was standing next to the door, grinning. "I'm excited. I bet where you go is really cool!" Soul just rolled his eyes, grabbing his jacket off the table.

He paused at the door, "Wait, are you going in only a skirt? It gets really cold out here at night." Her skirt was a little longer than normal but she wasn't wearing tights like she usually did when the left at night. She was going to freeze to death.

"I know but.." She sighed, "Fine, I'll go put my tights on." Soul nodded and she disappeared into her room. She returned a few minutes later in a pair of striped tights he had never seen before. "They're new, do you like them?" She asked playfully, spinning a bit.

Soul nodded slowly, he wasn't sure what else to do. For the life of him, he could not figure out why she was so excited. It wasn't like they didn't ride the bike everyday. She darted out the door passed him, making her way down to the garage where he kept the bike. She was already sitting on the back when he made it into the room. "Why are you so excited?"

Maka looked up, wide-eyed, "Um, I'm s-surprised you said I could c-come." Soul shrugged, climbing on in front of her. "I expected you to say no." She pressed her head against his back and wrapped her arms around him.

Okay, that was weird. This was all weird. Maka never stutters. Maka never sits so close to him. Maka never goes out late at night. Maka never forgets her tights. Something was up but he just couldn't figure out what. "Maka, did you hit your head?"

Soul yelped when she pinched his stomach. "I just like to spend time with you." His meister's voice was so soft, so sincere, Soul didn't how the willpower to say anything back. Admittedly, he liked to spend time with her too. He liked when she would come in his room just to lay next to him and read while he listened to music.

Maybe it was because it was late but Maka jumped when Soul revved the bike. Soul shrugged it off as being whatever weirdness that had gotten into her. Her arms tightened around him as she nuzzled into his back, "You smell good." She muttered softly.

"Thanks.." The rest of the ride was mostly quiet except for Maka's weird gasps and the uncomfortable way her grip tightened around him. Soul pulled into the little cavern and idled the bike. "Here we are. My thinking place." He turned in his seat to face Maka only to find her red faced.  
>Slowly, she licked her lips, arms slipping lower on his waist. "I know you don't come here to think." Dear Shinigami, her hands were too close to his dick. "I know you come out here to.." The very tip of her middle finger lightly touched the bulge in his jeans and Soul jumped off the bike.<p>

"I-I.." Soul froze when Maka lifted one leg, her skirt riding high up her legs. Her tights weren't tights at all but stockings. Under her skirt and above her stockings were nothing else. Just pink, wet flesh. Before Soul could properly comprehend that Maka didn't have underwear on, she was walking toward him.

She reached out toward him, her hand shaking slightly, "It's okay Soul." She gripped the sleeve of his jacket, "I've known for awhile." Maka did that lip licking thing again as she stepped closer. When she tilted her head to the left, Soul did the same. They'd both known this was going to happen. It was all a matter of time.

She did not taste like strawberries. She tasted more like toothpaste and those cinnamon candies she was always sucking on. The scythe didn't really like them but maybe he'd steal a few when they got home. His meister's fingers slipped through his hair and pulled his head back. Soul tried to reclaim her lips as he was not done exploring her mouth but her grip was solid.

"Now," She whispered in a tone that made his heart stutter, "What, exactly, do you do out here?" Her fingers linked with Soul's as she pulled him back to the bike. He wasn't sure if she noticed him trying to see up her skirt again but she smirked at him. "You could always just do that in your room."

Soul tensed up, "I..I don't want to wake anyone up." He gave a little nod, as if to reassure her. "I can be pretty loud." He made sure he was facing her as he straddled the bike. Maybe if he kissed her again, she'd forget all these stupid questions. It wasn't like he could tell her he was getting off to his bike. She'd probably have Stein dissect his brain or something.

Maka quirked a single blond eyebrow, "And yet you blare your records at two in the morning?" The scythe grumbled as his meister leaned closer to him. "And you wear the same thin jeans?" Again, her hands were creeping too close to more sensitive places. At the last second, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down. "I already know, Soul. Just say it."

Soul wasn't about to let her own him yet again. He leaned further, nibbling on her ear as a single hand slid under her skirt. "Why should I say it then?" The weapon pulled his hand back, the tips of his fingers were wet. "I didn't even touch you, only the seat. Is that why you were practically breaking my ribs on the way here?" Maka gasped as his fingers pressed against her slit. "You've already gotten off, huh?"

The weapon sank one long finger in her and Maka whined against his neck. She was deliciously tight and the noises she made as he experimentally fingered her were even more delicious. But one finger wasn't enough, he needed to feel more of her against more of him. "Does it hurt?" He asked softly as he ran his middle finger though her folds. When she shook her head, he pressed them both into her, "Now?"

Maka shook her head again. "I've.." She jerked, crying out his name as he curled his fingers in her. He did it again and got the same reaction. By now, he had worked up the bravery to brush his thumb over her clit. Oh, that caused an interesting reaction too.

"What were you saying?" Soul chuckled as he pressed another finger into her. She let out a whine of pleasure. Wait, hadn't Black*Star said this hurt girls the first time? "You're handling this pretty well..." She was strong but...

Her hand wrapped around his wrist, halting his movements. "You're..you're the first person to t-touch me..I.." She flushed a deep crimson, "I have a dil..I have..a toy.." Slowly, she let go of his wrist again. "That's why it does't hurt."

Well, that made sense, "S-sorry.." Carefully, he resumed what he was doing. His other hand, which had been gripping the seat, made it's way under her shirt. His fingers teased the edge of her bra, slipping under it to caress the soft skin it covered. "Is this okay?"

His meister nodded so his fingers nudged her bra out of the way to grope her breast. They felt so soft under his rough palms, he almost felt like he was going to hurt her. However, it seemed to ignite her. She pulled him down into a kiss, her tongue worming into her mouth.

The hand not fisted in his hair returned to his crotch, unzipping his jeans to free his cock. He didn't even care that her hand was cold. She was stroking him just right, well, almost. Soul pulled his hand from her skirt to slightly tighten her grip before returning to his ministrations.

He pulled away from her mouth to nip at her neck. He had always wanted to give someone, preferably Maka, a hickey. The thought of marking her as his own was so very enticing. She yelped as his teeth scraped along her neck. "Don't worry, I won't bite you unless you want me too."

At that moment, Soul experienced yet another new part of Maka. Suddenly, she pulled on his hair as her entire body convulsed. There had never been a more arousing and delicious sound as his name on her lips when the world fell away completely. He continued to finger her until she pushed his hand away. "Girls get sensitive too?" He asked softly.

Maka nodded as she pumped him slowly. Soul pulled her hand away, "It's okay. I'll finish later.." But Maka wouldn't have any of it. Her hand wrapped around him and picked up again. "Ma-ka~" She pulled him back into a kiss, pushing him backward to lean against the handlebars. Her lips traced down his cheek, jaw, neck, settling between his shoulder and throat.

Her teeth felt amazing as they pinched the slightly tender skin. Soul wasn't exactly sure what to do with his hands so he gripped her ass tightly, pulling her against him. The squeak she made would have made him laugh if he had been able to think clearly but everything was getting fuzzy. "Maka," That was all he could get out as she sucked harshly on his skin. He never thought his nipples would be his undoing but when her fingernail scraped across one, he came.

When his brain finally restarted, Maka was curiously licking his jizz off her hand. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be." She said softly as her tongue scooped up the last bit. Soul just snorted, he couldn't think yet. Maka fished out her phone, "Uh, we should get home. It's almost two in the morning.."

He groaned as he sat up, "Yeah fine." Soul turned himself around on the bike, tiredly gripping the handlebars. He realized he couldn't drive with his dick out and hesitantly tucked it back in. HE could hear Maka giggle when he whimpered. "Shut up, you get sensitive too."

The meister pressed her face into his back, "I know. I couldn't help it though." Soul just shook his head as Maka leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I love you." Soul turned around to look at her. She smiled up at him, the most sincere smile he had seen in a long time.

He turned back around and revved the bike, "Yeah, love you too."

**AN: THIS IS FOR DARKPURPLY'S BIRTHDAY. It's late though.. D:**


End file.
